


The Conference

by MyrJuhl



Category: E/R (TV Series), Switchback (1997)
Genre: Adult Content, Filthy moaning debauchery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two doctors meet at a Compassion for Children paediatric conference. During the weekend, the two doctors experience more about each other than they anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conference

~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~

 

Doug Ross was attending a conference to improve compassion in medical care for children. Scribbling ideas and notes, he suddenly stopped writing. A new speaker had stepped onto the podium. The presenter cleared his voice, and Doug was curious as to what he had to say. 

Earlier that day when checking in at the conference hotel, Doug had noticed the petite young frustrated doctor standing at the front desk, looking too young to have even graduated college.

Doug heard how he tried to persuade the staff to give him a room, but everything was booked. That he had a booking confirmation in his hand mattered little. His name, Dr. Lane Dixon, did not figure in their system; they simply didn’t have anything to offer him. Further more, his luggage hadn’t arrived yet. The doctor couldn't have gotten a worse start than this.

Occasionally glancing at the guy, Doug waited for his turn to check in. He found him sympathetic and handsome – not that Doug would care really, as he wasn't particular into guys. Mind you, he wasn’t much into women either these days. All his time seemed to be filled with work.

Finally, Doug was next in line to check in. Filling out the form, he noticed that he had gotten the room with a double bed he had requested.

Dr. Dixon shot him a glance and Doug looked back. The other man quickly looked away, too embarrassed at his own desperate situation.

Getting his key, Doug left the lobby to stand at the elevators. He wanted to go and unpack immediately. Presentations began already in the afternoon.

Looking back, he saw the unlucky fellow take a seat in the chaise arrangements, and when he entered the small space of the elevator, he saw that the luggage arrived; so at least the man didn’t have to worry about that.

But now, Lane Dixon was presenting and apparently, he’d had time to prepare. It was rather interesting but he had his youthful looks against him. Not many really paid attention to him, and it wasn’t fair. Lane Dixon began to rush things in nerves. Doug interrupted him to make him feel he had actually listeners.

“What happens if the environment is removed and both parents are non-responsive?”

Dixon looked startled and went through his papers a few seconds. Then he seemed to calm down. _You should know this,_ Doug thought. In addition, the doctor delivered shortly after with a precise explanation shutting up everybody. Doug hid a smirk. That got people’s attention and they started to listen to Dr. Dixon who seemed to relax as he felt people responding.

Doug’s own performance went smooth as always. Doug was a charmer and coloured his text with pictures of the cutest kids available. He tried to locate Dixon in the crowd but spotlights made it impossible to see where he sat. Moreover, when the day had ended in the auditorium, Doug realised the doctor had already left and he didn’t catch up on him. Casually looking for him in the lobby didn’t resolve in any luck, so he supposed the man had gone to some other hotel.

After a quick change of clothes, Doug went down for dinner. He had a reservation at nine o'clock and not really knowing how he wanted to spend his evening, he might as well eat something. Downstairs, he finally saw Lane Dixon sit in the lobby again. He decided to approach him. “Hello Dr. Dixon.”

The fresh-faced man looked up in surprise. Then recognition struck him and he grabbed Doug’s extended hand.

“Do you have a reservation for dinner?”

The man shook his head. “No. I have been very unlucky. I...”

“You can join me. It’s a sad story to dine out here ... so publicly.”

Lane Dixon looked around and then he got on his feet. “It’s very kind of you.”

Doug smiled. “Nah – I just wanna pick your brain. You had interesting issues in your presentation this afternoon. Would you mind discussing those with me?”

“No not at all. I’d be happy to.” 

Doug and Lane went to the restaurant and were soon seated. Sitting on opposite sides of the table, they waited patiently to order. The place was booked to the limit, and Doug didn’t really find it an enjoyable place to have dinner, but the hospital paid, so he wasn’t going to pay anything himself. 

“Which hospital do you work at?” 

“Currently I’m on leave, but I’m with a small private hospice in Los Angeles.”

“Hospice?” Doug asked surprised. “Which?”

“Um... My father’s actually,” Lane answered with a little smile.

A waiter arrived and they ordered. Doug wanted red wine with the buffet and dessert/coffee later. Lane wanted white wine, mineral water and decided on the buffet as well; 99% did that anyway.

Doug noticed that Lane only chose vegetarian items from the buffet. Doug indulged in juicy lamb, chicken, and salad.

“So you’re father is in hospice?”

Lane smiled. “It’s a hospice for children.”

“Ah, of course. That’s why you’re here.”

“Yes. I simply don’t understand how my reservation failed. I had it confirmed by phone and even have a written booking confirmation.”

“It’s most unfortunate when that happens. Can’t say I ever tried it, but... where will you spend the night?”

Lane Dixon shrugged his shoulders for a long moment and relaxed again. “I have no idea. I am not even allowed to stay in the lobby after 11pm. At least they were willing to keep my luggage in a deposit room.”

“The whole town seems booked.”

Lane just nodded. They ate for a while and Doug then began asking his many questions. He became increasingly interested in the other man who proved to be pleasant company, and the things he said were motivating. Doug found himself in a rare position just listening and not talking himself.

Later, Doug received his dessert and coffee. Lane decided for some coffee too, but he seemed preoccupied and Doug didn’t blame him. He was probably worried about his lodgings. Doug hadn’t thought about it consciously, so when the words escaped his mouth, he was just as surprised as Lane: “You can spend the night in my room, if you’d like.”

“What?” Lane replied; his hand poised above the table in surprise.

“I mean...” Doug grinned self-consciously. “I have a double bed in my room. And I just thought that I’m not exactly going to need the other half so...”

Lane shut his mouth and swallowed, clearly going through the gaydar filters in his mind.

“I’ll turn my back to you the entire night...” Doug added.

Creasing his brow, Lane said, “Give me a break. I’m not a blushing virgin. I’m not worried about that.”

“You’re not? I mean, you’re not?” _Damn, that was the same question, wasn’t it?_ Doug was suddenly unsure. Lane wasn’t a virgin... as in gay sex? Or ...? He had no idea what to think now and maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to invite a total stranger to spend the night next to him in a double bed, but he had asked and couldn’t retrieve the offer. What on earth made him ask, he now wondered. He hadn’t even thought about it at all... had he? A feeling in the lowest parts of his gut told a different story but he didn’t hint at that under any circumstances.

Lane got the waiter’s attention and asked for separate bills. “I’ll ask for my luggage at the front desk... what’s your room number?”

Realising that Lane in fact had taken his offer, Doug cleared his throat, “It’s fifth floor, room 504.”

Lane nodded and signed his bill. Then he left the table without another word. Doug had a feeling he was angry and he was desperate to make it up to him. He asked the waiter to bring some strawberries, various other fruits and chilled champagne with one glass to his room right away. A white lie was necessary here.

When the knock rapped on his door, he went to answer. Lane stood there with a medium sized weekend bag.

“Come in,” Doug said and closed the door after the smaller man. Why he made such a fuss about him, he still didn’t acknowledge but he found he actually liked fussing about Lane and make sure his stay went better than predicted. Well he was a doctor, wasn’t he? It was natural for him wanting another human being to feel good, wasn’t it?

Looking at the champagne and fruit ensemble on a small table, Lane turned and looked at Doug.

Doug smiled. “It was a gift from my employer.”

“Oh!” Lane smiled and tilted his head slightly.

“Sure. Go ahead. Would you like champagne? I can order another glass?”

Checking his watch, Lane then nodded. “I think it looks heavenly cool.”

Doug was still a little bit unsure if Lane was angry with him, and he hated tension. “Did I offend you?” he asked, grabbing the phone.

Lane shrugged and knelt at his luggage. “I’m not offended, I’m just...” He looked up and then retrieved a few pieces of paper. “It’s just that you can’t trust a formality like a reservation. However, I am truly grateful you offering me the bed tonight. Don’t worry about that aspect.”

“Tonight?” Doug smiled. “You can sleep here tomorrow night too if you’d like.” Then his attention was drawn to the voice of room service. He ordered another glass. Then his eyes locked with Lane’s and he smiled back. 

Nodding, Lane stepped closer and shook his hand. “You’re very generous. I’ll pay half the bill.”

Doug was millimetres from declining when he remembered he had to acknowledge Lane’s pride. “Very well. We’ll sort out the figures Sunday.”

“Good.” Finally, Lane seemed to smile genuinely.

Lane took a variety of fruit on a small plate and went to sit on the bed. Doug opened the champagne and filled half a flute. He gave it to Lane. “You can have this. Another glass will be brought up shortly.”

Lane nodded. “Thanks.” He took a sip and sighed in bliss. “I’m so relaxed now knowing I can stay here.”

Doug smiled in return and a few minutes later, the second glass arrived. Tipping the servant, he then went to fill his own glass and chose some fruit.

He came to the bed as well and sat on Lane’s left hand side. “Want to watch TV?”

“That would be great, yeah.” Lane rested his arms over his raised knees but though his head was turned toward the television, his attention was not on the TV as a sitcom rolled over the screen. Doug found himself looking more at Lane than the TV and again he was aware that he was staring at the younger man. He was beautiful. The correct term was beautiful. Lane had short, shiny, brown hair. His eyes a piercing blue with heavy eyelids and thick, long, dark lashes fanning the top of his cheeks every time he blinked. 

Lane’s head rested against the cushioned headboard of the bed.

“Tired?” Doug asked with a soft smile.

Lane nodded, not bothered to look back. He took a sip of the champagne. “I should be looking at my notes for tomorrow.”

“You have another presentation?”

Lane frowned slightly. “Not exactly. However, I have some wall pictures to go with my presentation today, and I wanted to make sure they’re presented satisfactory. I set up my stand earlier today.”

“I look forward to see them,” Doug said. He got up and took the bottle. “Want a refill?”

“Uuuummm... all right,” Lane finally said.

“Say when.”

Half full Lane uttered, “When.”

They both smiled and Doug filled his own flute to the limit and along with more fruit he settled next to Lane who looked a bit drowsy and didn’t touch his champagne.

“You want me to put that away?” Doug asked.

Lane’s body jerked slightly and Doug realised he was practically asleep.

“I’m okay.”

Nevertheless, Doug took it anyway.

Lane got out of the bed and went to his bag. He picked a few items and excused himself before he went to the bathroom.

Doug’s eyes rested at the bathroom door. 

“Christ, you turn me on,” Doug mumbled to himself and closed his eyes, acknowledging he felt something for the younger colleague that he wouldn’t dream of feeling for men in general, but Lane’s looks did it for him. He was physically attractive to such a degree that Doug saw no point in not thinking these things.

When Lane came out wearing burgundy coloured cotton bottoms, Doug realised he was responding sexually to him and he got up himself and went to the bathroom before he revealed his state of arousal.

“Which part would you like, Doug?” he heard Lane call from the main room.

“Uh... surprise me, okay?” Doug called back.

Ten minutes later, he came back and Lane was already sleeping.

Doug watched his reposed face and then he settled under the bed covers he was to share with the younger man.

~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~

Doug awoke to the sound of the shower being turned on. He sat up, and his morning hard on tented his boxers. He needed to take a leak but that was momentarily out of the question. His bathrobe hung in the bathroom but he gathered Lane wouldn’t notice if he got it while he was in the bath. So quickly, he went to fetch it to hide his erection. Lane’s body showed as a distorted movement behind the matted glass cubicle walls. Doug could make out how his arms rose and went through his hair, skimming excess soap away. It was not good and he felt his erection tighten, imagining suds of soap slide down a shiny wet back and disappear between tanned buttocks. Doug slowly turned and left the steamy bathroom.

Putting on the bathrobe, Doug sat down on the edge of the bed. His short-cropped hair itched and he scratched the grey spikes absentmindedly. “God damn,” he said. “God fucking damn.”

Lane came out of the bath, wearing a fluffy towel around his waist and Doug found his eyes seeking south, searching for an indication of what he expected to find behind the cloth: the confines of Lane’s cock.

The younger man went to pick some clothes from his bag and put them on the bed. He seemed to wonder if he was going to wear them but apparently thought they would do. Taking off the towel, Lane folded it to put on a chair. 

Doug was still staring at him – or rather now it was at his cock. Lane’s sex was not entirely soft. The length of his cock above average and, clinically, Doug observed he found it appetizing in shape and colour.

Lane looked up and Doug only realised it belatedly. “What?” Lane asked.

“Um... nothing. I’d better shower, too.” Doug went to the bathroom himself and relieved, he jerked off under the sprays. Only then, he was able to take a much-needed leak as well. 

Returning from the bath, Doug found Lane was dressed in an azure coloured pullover and black slacks, already going through notes in his hands; his blue eyes sparkled in the electric lights. Doug smiled to him, and Lane smiled back. “I’ll be a second and...”

“Sure. We’ll meet downstairs, yeah?” Lane said. Obviously, his mind was already at the conference.

“Of course. I look forward to seeing what you have to show today.”

Lane stopped at the door, and a different smile graced his face, making Doug feel so light all of a sudden. Lane’s beauty was mythically unreal in his surprise in that moment. Clearly, Lane hadn’t been sure Doug really cared about what he had to present today. Doug added, “I wish I had thought about using wall pictures as well.”

Lane nodded. “Well, your use of pictures in the auditorium yesterday was very effective though. It took away the unpleasantness of the topic.”

Doug smiled and dropped his towel. Lane’s eyes strayed down and then he quickly looked away, turned, and left the room without another word. Doug laughed softly. He had concluded several things by now. He was attracted to Lane, enjoying his company far more than what usually was a casual acquaintance over the weekend. And he liked looking at the smaller man. His built, his hands, his eyes - especially his expressive eyes. He more than liked the glimpse he got of Lane’s naked body, which in all its simplicity was a turn on. 

And Lane had peeked at his cock. That was certain though Doug had no idea what it meant. It probably meant nothing other than a quick confirmation how Lane himself was doing in the cock size department.

Joining his room mate in the foyer, they went to have breakfast. The younger doctor was busier looking at his notes than his breakfast and Doug had to remind him to finish soon.

Lane nodded and poured another cup of coffee. Doug finished up, put his part of the bill on the table, and had to go to the auditorium. There were several people he knew who had early presentations, and he didn’t want to miss those. Lane would be at his wall pictures most of the morning, and Doug hoped he would have time enough to make that too.

An hour went by and Doug was engrossed in the discussions but he still had parts of his attention outside the room, toward where Lane was hopefully doing good, and collecting donations for his father’s hospice. 

As soon as Doug was done, he went outside to go looking for Lane. To his immediate joy, he found him surrounded by a handful of attentive listeners. Discretely, he stood watching Lane as he smiled sweetly, accepted donations from money strong medicine companies.

Doug slowly approached after a few minutes where Lane had a break from contributors.

“You’re doing well, Lane.”

Lane jerked in surprise. “Doug... you’re not at the conference?”

“No — wanted to see how you’re doing.”

Doug noticed how a quick dart of the tip of Lane’s tongue quickly moistened his lips. _Fuck, I want to suck that lip, that tongue,_ Doug almost thought aloud. His cock told him it wanted to slide into the beautiful mouth and feel Lane’s lips tighten around it, so he just grunted, “See you later for lunch? I have reservations for two o'clock.”

Lane looked at his watch. “Forty minutes then. All right. Thanks.” Doug nodded and left.

Lunch with Lane was pleasant, and Doug left it to Lane to talk most of the time, giving him an opportunity to just look at Lane’s lips and fantasize. Occasionally, he actually listened to Lane, but most of the time, he had sex with him in his mind; great sex, mind-blowing nasty talking sex. 

However, when his attention returned, he saw just how lovely Lane was, and he wanted to hear his voice to cry out in adoration, too. Doug realised a few things. In spite of wanting to have sex with him... a lot... he was also falling in love with Lane. It would have felt so good to just reach out and grab his hand, but Lane was not a blushing fucking girl, though he felt somehow that Lane would have appreciated it, nevertheless.

After lunch, they split the bill once more, and Lane had to return to his arrangements. Doug skipped the auditorium and went to have a better look at Lane’s wall pictures. They were excellent, informative showing the whole purpose of the hospice and what they had to offer that made them special compared to other alternatives.

“What do you do at the hospice?” Doug asked him.

Lane looked at him for a little while before he said, “I am something between a surgeon and a hospital porter.”

Doug smiled. “You tuck people in at night, too?”

“I’m a nurse when I have to be and I like that most of the time. I’m good at drawing cool cars with red crayons and telling bed time stories.”

Doug didn’t reply to that and he saw something happened behind Lane’s eyes, making the younger man react as if he had said too much he shouldn’t have. Doug liked that and Lane looked away, seeming desperate to changing the subject.

Doug cleared his voice. “Wanna have dinner at the room or the restaurant?”

Lane didn’t meet his eyes. “Let’s stay at the room. I’m a bit tired if you don’t mind.”

“No – that’ll be fine, I’ll just cancel the restaurant then,” Doug said with a little smile, but Lane’s eyes didn’t meet his, so Doug backed off. It would be very unwise to say another word, so he left him. At the front desk, he had an extra key arranged for Lane and went to give it to him. “Join me when you feel like it,” he said and left quickly. He went back to the conference to catch the last discussions.

Later in the afternoon, people dissolved from stands and auditorium, and Doug went to his room. Lane hadn’t arrived yet.

Feeling sweaty, Doug took a bath. Wearing his bathrobe, he picked up the menu lying by the phone. There weren’t as much to choose from of course than if they went to the restaurant itself, but he liked that Lane had chosen to eat in the room. The calm doctor was a nice contrast to Doug’s chatty self.

Another hour went by, and Doug assumed Lane was delayed packing away his wall picture exhibition. He decided to get dressed and go see if he needed help.

Lane was far from done, somehow more had decided to give a last donation, and that impressed Doug. The time was well past six before Lane finally began clearing his stand. Doug offered his help with out asking and Lane said nothing accepting it.

It took less than half an hour and they carried it all to Doug’s room. There wasn’t much though as the conference hotel lend out most of the equipment for that kind of stand.

Lane looked exhausted and went straight for a shower. He was gone more than half an hour and Doug was quite hungry when the blue-eyed man came out from the bathroom... naked. Doug couldn’t turn his eyes away - even if his life was depending on it, but it mattered not, Lane wasn’t meeting his eyes. Doug breathed slowly and deeply to steady how much the vision affected him. Lane towelled his skin in a strange rough way, and Doug could tell that the younger doctor was angry for some reason, again.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Some old fart offered to donate $250.000 for the hospice if I slept with him,” Lane finally said. “Can you believe that?” He dropped the towel on the floor, daring Doug to look at him, which he did.

“Yes I can...” Doug said quietly. “But not for those reasons.”

Pulling at his wet hair, Lane bent to pick some fresh clothes. Eventually, he just put on his burgundy bottoms and nothing else. 

Doug felt his hands shivered slightly. Lane had been sexually harassed at the conference by a swine. He wasn’t going to ask what Lane had replied. He didn’t know him well enough to even assume what the answer was and if Lane had dignified a reply at all.

“Want to take a look at the menu?” he asked instead, and Lane approached him and took a look. Little drops from his hair trickled down his chest and Doug looked at those wanting to lick them from his body; a sad fantasy of his own.

Lane wanted some Chinese inspired rice and chicken ensemble and Doug chose something similar but with pork and shrimps. They both could use some coffee, so they ordered a Thermos along with a bottle of red wine.

Lane looked even more tired, and Doug reckoned the younger man was ready to sleep and only stayed up dining with Doug to be polite.

Soon enough, their dinner arrived and Lane tipped this time. They went to sit at the small table and ate while small talking. 

“Don’t you wanna know what I told him?” Lane suddenly asked, chewing a ball of rice.

“That would be judgemental, don’t you think?” Doug responded diplomatically.

“I’m asking you.” Lane gazed directly at him.

Doug looked at his small erect nipples. Then he pushed the plate away and nodded. “Okay. Fine. I thought that by the anger you showed that you didn’t dignify him with an answer but then again...” Doug shrugged, “had it been me, I would have done something regrettably like smashing his teeth and get a law suit on my throat. I’m famous for doing shit like that.”

Lane chuckled at that and Doug smiled back, taking his wine glass and finishing the contents. Lane took that as a sign that dinner was over. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped it as he cleaned away their dinner, disposing the remnants of the food to prevent the unpleasant odour of leftovers to linger.

Doug went to the bathroom, brushed, and came out in boxers and a tee. Pouring himself a cup, he turned on the TV.

Lane joined him in the double bed and it felt very homey. Lane sat closer than he had yesterday – that was a fact.

“I told him I was the hospice’s solicitor,” Lane suddenly said.

“What?!” Doug exclaimed, surprised.

They both laughed. 

“What did he say to that?”

“Paid me the $250,000 anyway, terrified I’d sue him, but I was so mad afterwards, you know?”

“Yeah, I noticed, Lane,” Doug replied.

Lane got up and the sounds from the bathroom indicated he was brushing his teeth. Coming back, he said, “I think I’ll sleep now. But watch if you feel like it.”

 _I’ll watch you, not the TV,_ Doug thought automatically, but instead he said, “I think sleep sounds great. It’s amazing how tired these conferences make you.” It was a fat lie. Normally, Doug would go to the bar and score a fuck for the night, but meeting Lane had made him not think about women. Instead, he responded to his colleague and when they parted tomorrow, he would feel sad not seeing him again, because the beautiful man had made an impact on him by his sheer presence this weekend.

Turning off the TV, Doug closed his bedside lamp. Lying next to each other in the darkness was sizzling. Doug could feel the electricity between them, hear Lane breathing, and sense the heat from his body so close to his. Turning toward him, Doug waited; heard Lane’s breath change gradually to become laboured.

Doug saw the moonlight caught in Lane’s open eyes. Lifting his hand, Doug traced Lane’s cheek with the back of his fingers. The younger man turned his head and visibly swallowed. 

Doug crept closer and Lane moved to put his arm around him, pressing his body and crotch against Doug’s. 

“...yes...” he whispered and his mouth sought Doug’s, latching onto his with a needy moan. 

Feelings were released in Doug’s body like water from a dam, and he moaned as well, his body buzzing with the intimate contact. His nerve endings tingling, making him shiver with excitement as Lane licked his lips.

“Doug...” he heard Lane moan. Then he felt his bed mate try to divest himself of his sleep pants, and Doug gave him a hand, by resolutely yanking them down and Lane’s cock slapped against his. 

“Fuck, you sexy thing,” he groaned and kissed Lane roughly, pulling his own boxers completely off. Lane had kicked his pants off by now as well, fighting to get Doug’s top off, which he eventually succeeded, ripping it apart. 

Doug rolled on top of Lane and ground his cock against his; really sensing how small and delicate Lane was when he could cover his body with his larger frame. “Beautiful. You’re so perfect,” he mumbled, kissing him forcefully, feeling Lane writhe deliciously and willingly under him. His legs lifted and crossed behind Doug, making their hard cocks press harder. 

“Inside me, Doug,” he heard Lane whisper eagerly, spreading his legs.

“Mmyes,” Doug rasped, gasping into his mouth. He took his cock in hand and rubbed the wet tip against Lane’s entrance, eliciting delightful mewls from his younger lover.

Suddenly, Doug smiled. Now he knew why Lane had spent half an hour in the shower. He had made sure he was ready for anal sex; empty and well stretched. 

Doug kissed him hard and felt Lane reply enthusiastically. “Do it, I’m ready, so fucking ready,” Lane slurred and with combined eagerness, they smeared precome and spit on Doug’s dick.

When Doug pushed inside, he heard a sweet gasp in pleasure and smiled. Rocking, he inched himself closer and closer. Lane pressed his heels into the base of Doug’s back and soon, he was completely inside him, thrusting and feeling so god-damned good. 

“Sweet thing, beautiful little ass,” Doug said in rapture. His body told him it had wanted this for too long, probably already toying with the idea when he saw Lane’s distressed face at the front desk.

God knows when Lane had begun to desire him. He had concealed it well, right until this moment. At no point had Doug been sure, but there was no doubt Lane wanted him.

His energetic counter thrusts, the constant moaning could be categorized as a general need for intimacy. Crudely, Doug could even accept this as a thanks-for-the-room-fuck, but Lane kissed him so differently, so intimately... lovingly, despite it was surprisingly rough for the quiet surface he had displayed all weekend.

In the throes of passion, Lane whispered, “Want you, Doug. Need more. Don’t stop.”

Doug thrust harder, almost viciously hard, but Lane moaned lifting his hips eagerly, wanting the rough fucking. 

“Yes, hit me there... ooohhh...” Lane cried into Doug’s mouth.

Doug realised what he meant. It was Lane’s prostate he had managed to strike and he made sure to repeat that every time and soon, Lane’s internal muscles spasmed around his cock and Doug burst out with a loud bellow as Lane came shuddering hard in pleasure, whimpering, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Doug continued thrusting; his own climax was so close so close, but not close enough. Tirelessly, he pound into Lane’s body that seemed to have lost its energy. His legs slid down.

“Oh, Doug, what are you doing?” 

Doug lifted himself on one arm, caught Lane’s thigh and pulled his crotch back in place. Seeing Lane’s contorted face, he grinned. The pleasure still showing, as he rubbed Lane’s prostate gland. “I’m making you come again, that’s what I’m doing, baby,” Doug drawled, rotating the root of his cock, assaulting the over sensitive nerve endings around Lane’s opening. 

Lane cried out, “Uh!! Oh, god it feels so fucking fantastic, Doug. Just fuck me.”

Doug shut him up kissing him again and soon, the younger man shuddered, heaving for breath as he came the second time. Doug came, too, spilling inside him. His balls hurt with the effort of having held back the blast.

Lane lay bonelessly under him. Doug kissed him, and he squirmed when his nipples were fondled.

“No more, Doug,” but he still clung to him and his intimate touches.

The sticky mess that was the result of their coupling soon became uncomfortable, and reminded Doug that the haze soon wore off. How would Lane react now that they’d had sex?

“Want to be cleaned up?” he asked after a few minutes, but he realised Lane was sleeping. Did it really matter? Doug shrugged but still got out of bed and went to the bathroom and cleaned himself. Then he brought a wash cloth into the bed and pulled the duvet off. Lane’s slender body lay displayed for his view only. Gently, he cleaned off the mess and Lane's taught abs contracted slightly. The young doctor moaned his name in his sleep. 

_I’m somebody in your sleep,_ Doug thought. He took the wash cloth and wiped the soft skin, cleaning the pubic hairs and even his entrance. He eyed Lane’s cock and smiling, he took the organ in his mouth and sucked it. He couldn’t coax Lane into another hardness, and it wasn’t his intention anyway. 

Lane grunted in his sleep but suddenly, Doug heard him, “Stop fondling me, Doug.” Then Lane snuggled close to him and kissed him half a sleep. Doug’s heart skipped. He couldn’t help it. Lane was so sweet and the sex they just had was incredible. He already knew he had fallen in love with him, and so he would have to wait until tomorrow to figure out what Lane felt. His odds weren’t really good, and besides, Doug had a career to tend. Lane had huge responsibilities in his father’s hospice.

~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~

Waking up with Lane’s leg draped over his own was blissful. Doug kissed his half parted lips. Lane’s mouth was beautiful in repose as well as when he was awake.

Doug smiled to him when his eyes opened. The blue depth seemed guarded a few seconds, but then the lines of smiles folded and Lane responded warmly, growing fast into a sexual hunger that took Doug by surprise. He would never have guessed the quiet man would have a sexual drive matching his own, and it was a huge turn on. Lane climbed on top of him, and soon they rocked against each other. Doug was in no doubt what Lane wanted, and shortly after, he pushed into him, letting Lane ride his cock fast and dominating. Doug was so hard inside him, looking into Lane’s face in the awakening daylight as he pleasured himself on his cock. Leaning up, Doug sucked on a tiny nipple and Lane gasped, “Yes...” Doug let go though and saw the hazy shade of passion in his lover’s blue eyes.

“Fuck you’re so sexy, Lane. Fuck my cock,” Doug said. Lane entwined their fingers and lifted Doug’s arms above his head. They smiled at each other.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Lane asked.

“Gods yes.”

“I’m fucking sexy?”

“One sexy mother fucker,” Doug grinned and Lane rotated a little, making the grey haired doctor groan in pleasure. Lane shuddered a little and leaned forwards fractionally. Doug used his hips, thrusting into his body.

“Uuuhh!” Lane shouted. “Oh Doug,” he leaned down all the way, his ass tilted higher and Doug grinned capturing his lips in a filthy kiss. Lane gripped his hands tighter, meeting Doug’s eager thrusts.

The shivers between them spiralled, the moans they exchanged louder and more eager. Doug fought to get his hands free and Lane released them. Sensing how Lane’s body began spasming, he plucked at his nipples, listening to the small screams Lane cried in his mouth, he came with him.

Lane’s arms collapsed and his saliva-slick lips trailed away. 

“Doug...” he just said, as Doug’s cock slid out of him. Kissing a few minutes as they calmed down, Doug began to fear what came next. He was a casual fucker. He enjoyed fucking, but he wasn’t famous for holding on to either casual fucks or so-called relationships. With Lane – a guy – what was he thinking? A potential boyfriend or a casual fuck? What was Lane thinking? Doug knew he wanted Lane in his life. He didn’t want to say goodbye later today. He also thought that not uttering what he wanted wasn’t going to get him anything. Lane would just leave if he didn’t say anything.

“I want to see you again, Lane,” Doug said. “I can’t just let you go and not say this.”

Lane touched his back. “I feel the same, Doug.”

It didn’t matter - Doug heard it in his voice and slowly sat up. “But...?”

“I don’t see how it’s possible, Doug. I can’t...”

“I know...” Doug interrupted and felt Lane’s hand on his back rub harder.

“Doug...” Lane pleaded, and they hugged for a while. Doug went through a lot of possibilities in his head, but it seemed so hopeless.

Lane freed himself and crawled to sit on the edge of the bed. Doug neared him and pressed his lips to a warm buttock, his arms embracing Lane’s narrow waist.

“I could fly up and see you in a month maybe,” Lane said. Pressing his entire face against Lane’s soft cheek, Doug listened. “I could have a few meetings arranged in Chicago.”

“I’d be thrilled to see you... I miss you already despite I’m holding you in my arms,” Doug said, tightening his arms around Lane.

Lane got up and turned to face the bed. Doug took Lane’s previous position and hugged Lane close, sucked his cock a few seconds before rubbing his face against the soft skin of Lane’s belly. The smaller man dug his fingers through Doug’s short grey hairs.

“We’ll see... I might offer you a position at the hospice, eh?” he smiled sadly.

“Wouldn’t you have to discuss that with your father?” Doug said, looking up.

“My father is dead, Doug. The hospice is mine.”

Doug was speechless. It hadn’t occurred to him for a second. Not that it should matter, but it put a lot of things in proportion.

“Offer me then,” Doug said, knowing he was gambling now, but then when hadn’t he gambled with life and lost? Somehow, he felt this was one of the times when he would lose if he didn’t gamble.

Lane’s stomach muscles contracted, revealing he was fighting tears, and Doug knew they were miraculously getting somewhere in their negotiations after all. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Doug mumbled. Yesterday, he was positive he wouldn’t leave Chicago. He had a great job there, but an empty life. Now, he had a boyfriend but the job was the problem. It would be an enormous emotional difference to transfer from healing kids to tending them while they were dying. He was impressed that Lane could handle it, as he wouldn’t know if he could do it himself unless he tried. Hopefully, he would have options if he failed. As long as he could stay, close to Lane...

“Come stay with me,” Lane said in a strangled emotional voice.

Doug leaned back, dragging Lane with him and their mouths fused for a while.

When their wet lips’ joining ceased, Lane pulled Doug’s arms above his head and their fingers threaded.

“Come work with me? At the hospice?”

Looking into Lane’s pleading eyes, Doug didn’t want to have a choice not to. “Kids right?”

“Kids only.”

“Sounds like a dream come true.”

“Then say yes, Doug.”

“Yes, Doug,” Doug teased.

Lane smiled and nibbled his lower lip.

“Promise to shag me silly every night?” Lane said.

Doug hesitated, and Lane locked eyes with him.

Smiling a little, Doug then said, “What I can promise you is that I’m your man. I confess you have captured my heart in the most enchanting way possible and if you leave without me, I would have a hard time breaking the spell again to mend it.”

Lane nuzzled his nose with his and purred, “You will shag me silly then!” Doug laughed and received a delicious French kiss.

“When did you become attracted to me?” he asked with a little laugh, because Lane seemed addicted to kissing him.

Lane smiled brilliantly, and Doug fell in love all over.

“I watched you as you got your room. I thought you were sexy as hell – amidst my own misery I was attracted to you. When you began talking to me, inviting me to your room, you had me.”

“I had you?” Doug asked.

“Yeah, I was so ready to sleep with you and I haven’t slept with anybody about a year now.”

Doug moaned and they kissed some more. Dragging Lane’s leg higher, he put a finger inside him and Lane responded immediately.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Lane,” Doug said.

“Oh fuck,” Lane gasped and climbed on top of him again, and quickly made Doug’s erection slip inside his slippery hole. “Give me your cock, and fuck me good, lover,” Lane moaned.

Doug noticed how his lover’s sexual language turned bolder with each time they had sex. It was a juicy and much appreciated contrast.

He flipped Lane to his back, and the delighted squeal that provoked made them both laugh. “I’ll fuck your tight, little, narrow ass so good that people will talk about it when we leave the hotel, Lane.” And with that, he pumped inside Lane, reducing the small body to a sexual quivering creature, desperately crying for release, but not able to make a difference because Doug held him in an iron grip and teased him mercilessly.

“Be careful when you ask to be fucked senseless, baby, because you might just get it,” Doug hissed, suffering himself from teasing Lane.

Sucking hard and lapping at the pink nipples, Doug saw Lane was crying tears of pleasure and it made him come spontaneously just by the sight of it. His climax came forward uncontrolled and he sped up his thrusting, working meticulously on stimulating his lover toward a speedy climax.

Lane trembled underneath him, his rectum squeezing Dough like a vice. As Doug flicked a hard tongue across Lane’s stiff nubs, his younger lover exploded with a pained scream, scratching Doug’s shoulders with his nails.

Panting for breath, they both lay holding each other on their sides, basking in the glorious aftermath. Doug cast a casual glance at the clock on his bedside table. It was too late to catch breakfast in the restaurant. They had to leave the room in less than an hour.

Getting showered and dressed took oceans of time and they almost didn’t make it leaving the room at noon. They were still turned on, and prone to more love making, but finally, they checked out and forgot all about splitting bills because Doug’s hospital paid anyway. They figured that since Doug would come live with Lane, they might as well save the money.

~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~:¤:~~

At the airport, they stood close ignoring nosy glances. Doug could hardly wait to resign from the hospital and move to California to work at Lane’s hospice.

“I need to go,” Lane whispered close to Doug’s lips. 

Doug hugged his little lover and kissed him softly. “I’ll miss you baby,” he mumbled. “I’ll come as fast as I can. I’m home tomorrow and quit work Tuesday. I’ll figure out how to move my stuff and store it some place.”

“You know we can store your stuff at the hospice.”

“Won’t be much. I know I can throw away most of it or have my brother sell it. He will have to sell my apartment for me as well.”

Lane laughed softly. “Wow... Just get to California in a hurry and fuck me, lover.” 

Doug let go and Lane grabbed his travel bag. They looked longingly at each other before going in separate directions. Doug turned after a few steps and saw Lane did the same. _Fuck, I can hardly be without you a few seconds..._

Lane’s eyes seemed to burn with longing, but still the beautiful brunette turned and continued without looking back. Doug hurt physically when he had to go his way too, but soon... they’d be together, and burning all bridges, Doug felt he’d found the true path to happiness, living and working with Lane Dixon.

 

End of Tale April the 16 th 2006

 


End file.
